Will They Ever Be Together?
by xxXaznDreamerxxX
Summary: It has been 4 years, since Ga Eul saw Yi Jung. It was Ji Hoo's birthday, and Yi Jung is finally back. Will Yi Jung and Ga Eul finally be together? Or will something or someone break them apart?
1. They Meet Again

**Chu Ga Eul's POV**

It has been four years, since I saw So Yi Jung sunbae. For the past four years, I have been wondering to myself, where is he? Is he doing okay? Has he found his lover/soulmate? These questions have always given me headaches, because it's making me think too much, and I wonder when I will get the answers to my questions.

"Ga Eul, Ga Eul!" I have just noticed Geum Jan Di, my best friend, was calling for me.

"Oh, sorry, Jan Di. You were calling my name?"

"Yeah, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Well, come on. Help me pick out a dress for Ji Hoo's birthday." We were at the mall, looking for dresses, to wear for Ji Hoo's birthday. I was looking around until I saw a baby blue strapless dress.

"This one is perfect. It's gorgeous too." I said.

"Hmm, you're right. Okay, I'm getting this one. Now, let's look for your dress."

"Um, do I really have to go?"

"Yes, you have to."

"But…"

"No, buts. Here get this pink dress." It was the same style as Jan Di's dress, but different colors.

"Fine. Should we buy Ji Hoo's present too?" I asked her.

"Don't worry. I got that taken care of."

"Okay." We went to the cashier to pay, and then we left the mall.

"We should get ready, Joon Pyo said he's going to pick us up at 6, and right now it's 3." Jan Di said.

"But, I feel weird going, I don't know why."

"Ga Eul, you have known the F4 for a really long time now. Nothing should be weird, and plus Ji Hoo did invite you, so don't be rude." We got into my car, and drove off to Jan Di's house. Three hours later, we were done getting ready. We just have to wait for Joon Pyo to arrive.

"You girls are amazingly beautiful tonight." Jan Di's mom said.

"Thank you." We both said in unison. Then, the doorbell rang.

"That must be him, let's go Ga Eul." Jan Di said.

"You girls have fun." We said bye to Jan Di's mom, and walked out of the house. When we got out of the house, Joon Pyo and Woo Bin was there, looking at us, amazed.

"You girls look beautiful." Woo Bin said. Joon Pyo was silent. "Jan Di, you're so beautiful, Joon Pyo is even speechless." We laugh, when Woo Bin said that. Joon Pyo has recovered from the shock.

"We should get going." We went inside a limo, and got to Ji Hoo's party. There were a lot of people there, so predictable. We finally spot Ji Hoo. We walked over to him.

"Yo, my man. Happy birthday." Woo Bin said.

"Thanks." Ji Hoo said.

"Happy birthday, Ji Hoo. Here's your present." Jan Di said. "It's from Ga Eul and me."

"Thank you. I really appreciated that you both came."

"I wonder if Yi Jung would come or not." Woo Bin said. When I heard him say that, I went into shock mode.

"Ga Eul, are you alright?" Jan Di asked me.

"Huh? Oh… I… uh… I'm fine."

"Ji Hoo! Joon Pyo! Woo Bin!" A familiar voice shouted. When I heard this voice, my heart started beating really fast. It can't be him… it just can't be.

"Yi Jung! My man! You came!" Woo Bin said. Okay, it's true. He's here. I turned and saw him.

"Happy birthday, Ji Hoo." Yi Jung said.

"Thanks."

"Jan Di. You look different."

"Are you calling me ugly?" Jan Di said.

"Ha-ha, still the same Jan Di." He, then, looked at me.

"Ga Eul."

"Yi Jung sunbae." I said breathless.

----Please Review & Tell Me What You Think. I'll Continue Writing This Story, If You Like It. :)


	2. Too Drunk

**So Yi Jung's POV**

When I saw Ga Eul, I don't know why, but my heart seems to felt pain. She has become more beautiful. Whoa, whoa. No, I do not like her like that. I shook my head.

"Yo, you okay?" Woo Bin asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh okay, I mean you got pretty quiet."

"Oh. It's nothing." We talked and talked. A slow song was beginning to play. Joon Pyo took Jan Di's hand, and led her to the dance floor. Woo Bin went away and dance with a girl. Ji Hoo left to greet some people. Only Ga Eul and I were left.

"Let's go sit down." I suggested. She nodded, and we walked to an empty table. "Be right back, I'll go get us some drinks." I left and went to get the drinks. When I got the drinks, I walked back to the table. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She said.

"You look different, prettier." I said.

"Thanks. You haven't changed much."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"No. Just saying."

"Hmm, I see." We were talking about random things. "Hey, you want to dance?" I asked.

"Sure, I would love to." I held out my hand, and she took it. I led her to the dance floor, and we started dancing. We danced for a while, until the song was over. I held her hand. I bowed down, and kiss it. I saw her face turned red, I smiled. We walked back to where the others were.

"Looks like you both had fun." Joon Pyo smirked.

"We sure did." I said.

"Hey, let's ditch this place and go to a night club." Woo Bin said. They all agreed. So, we went out, and got into our car. Ji Hoo was with Woo Bin, Joon Pyo was with Jan Di, and Ga Eul was with me. While, we were in the car, it has been total silence.

"What's going on in your life? Any boyfriend?"

"No, and why do you even care if I had one or not? It doesn't concern you." Ga Eul said.

"You're right, it doesn't."

"So how is Eun Jae unni?"

"I haven't talked to her in a while."

"Exactly, how long?"

"About 4 years or so."

"Seriously, I don't even know what to do with you anymore. You better go after her, or she will be taken away by another guy."

"Well, she is already with someone." I said in a low voice, but I'm sure she heard it.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She is already with someone. They are getting married next 2 months." I said.

"Oh." I turned to look at her. She was looking down at her lap. She looked pretty sad.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worried.

"No." We finally came to a stop and got out.

"Just like old times." Joon Pyo said.

"Alright, let's drink and get drunk!" Woo Bin said.

**Chu Ga Eul's POV**

Since tonight so many things had happened. I might as well get drunk and try to forget everything. We walked inside, music was blasting, and many people were there. When the girls saw the F4, they were all over them.

"Let's go sit down." Ji Hoo said. Yi Jung and Woo Bin were on the dance floor with the guys. Joon Pyo, Jan Di, Ji Hoo, and I went to a VIP room. A waiter came in, and we ordered our drinks.

"Woo Bin and Yi Jung is still the same old people." Joon Pyo said. The waiter came back with our drinks. I got mines, and started drinking.

"Whoa, whoa, Ga Eul. Slow down, are you trying to get drunk?" Jan Di asked. I nodded, still drinking. Soon, I was done with my drink. I asked for more, and I drank more.

"Please, Ga Eul. Calm down, are you okay?" Jan Di asked in a worried voice.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Jan Di, just leave her be." Ji Hoo said. An hour later, Woo Bin and Yi Jung came into the room.

"Not bringing any girls?" Joon Pyo asked.

"Goo Joon Pyo! Shut up." Jan Di yelled.

"Sorry." Woo Bin and Yi Jung went to sit by me.

"Hey, are you alright, Ga Eul?" Woo Bin asked.

"You know, I keep getting asked by that question. How many times do I have to say I'm fine?" As you can tell, I'm probably already drunk.

"How many glass has she drank?" Yi Jung asked. Joon Pyo pointed to a spot, where there are many glasses that are empty.

"Whoa." Woo Bin said. "All I can say is that she's drunk."

"You think?!" Jan Di said. "I have been telling her to stop, but she wouldn't listen. Something must be wrong with her." I suddenly remember all the good times that Yi Jung and I had together, and then I started crying, well have tears falling down my cheeks. Everyone looked at me.

"Yo, she's crying!" Woo Bin said.

"Ga Eul, please… stop drinking or you will get knocked out." Jan Di said. I went outside, walking like a drunken retard, and looked for a waiter. I ordered for some shots of strong vodka. Jan Di came after me.

"Jan Di, please help me carry these to the room. Thank you!" I said, and then I walked back to the room. Then Jan Di and a waiter came with my shots.

"Who's that for?" Yi Jung asked.

"Me." I started drinking again, until my mind was totally blank. Yes, it has definitely helped.

"She is sure one party girl." Woo Bin said.

"Woo Bin, this is no time for jokes." Joon Pyo said. Then all of a sudden, everything was black. I realized I had passed out. I was awake by the bright sun light. My head hurts like crazy. I wonder how drunk I was. All I wanted to do was rest. I didn't felt like getting out of the bed. It was soft and comfortable. Just then, it hit me like a rock. Where was I? Oh great, now I have to get off the bed. I walked out of the room, downstairs, and then I saw Jan Di, Joon Pyo, Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, and Yi Jung.

"Ga Eul! Finally, you're awake." Jan Di said loudly.

"Ugh, my head hurts. Please stop yelling."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sit down, and I will get you some pain killers. Jan Di went to go get the pain killers and I went to go sit down.

"Had fun last night, Ga Eul?" Woo Bin said sarcastically.

"Uh..." I was trying to remember what happen last night. All I remember was me being drunk. "Was I that drunk?" Everyone nodded, and then Jan Di came back with a cup of water and pain killers.

"Here you go." Jan Di said.

"Thanks."

"You were the drunkest out of all of us." Ji Hoo said.

"Wow that must be embarrassing." I drank the medicine and started feeling a bit better.


	3. Ji Hoo

**I DO NOT own anything of BOYS BEFORE FLOWER.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chu Ga Eul's POV**

"Feeling better?" Joon Pyo asked.

"Yeah. I guess I will be leaving then."

"Oh no, you're not. We are going on a trip, like the old times." Joon Pyo said.

"Where to?" Jan Di asked.

"Hmm… since we have been everywhere. You girls choose." Joon Pyo said.

"Well, I do wish I went to Hawaii." Jan Di said.

"Hawaii it is. Let's leave now." Joon Pyo said.

"Now?!" Jan Di said.

"Yeah."

"But we haven't pack." Jan Di said.

"You can buy clothes there, come on let's go." Joon Pyo said, and then he asked for the private jet. It came 2 minutes later. We got on the jet and headed to Hawaii. I still felt tired, so I fell asleep. Hours later, we finally got to Hawaii.

"I can't wait until I get into the beach!" Jan Di said.

"Since I already rent the whole hotel, you guys can choose whatever room you want." Joon Pyo said. I went around and found a room, with a view. I was so tired. I got on the bed and fell asleep. It was probably around 5 in the afternoon. I finally woke up. I walked out of my room and head down to the beach. Nobody was there, so I decided to just lie down in the sand and relax. Ten minutes later, someone came and sat down beside me. I opened my eyes and saw Ji Hoo.

"Oh, hey." I said.

"Where were you? Everyone has been looking for you all afternoon." He said.

"I was really tired, so I just had to sleep."

"Eh, same here."

"So I've heard. 15 hours of sleep a day right?" He smiled at me.

"Yeah."

"So where are the others?"

"They needed clothes, so they went shopping. They should be back soon."

"Ohh. Why didn't you go?"

"I didn't felt like it, and plus Jan Di told me to watch out for you."

"In case, you didn't notice, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I wasn't the one who said that, it was Jan Di." I started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." My stomach started rumbling. He smiled. He was about to laugh, but I gave him the stare, so he hold in his laugh.

"Let's go find something to eat." He suggested.

"Good idea." We walked into the hotel restaurant, and ordered food. We talked for a while, and then the food came. We started eating, and then they came back.

"Yo! Eating without us?" Woo Bin said. We looked at them.

"You both look like you're a couple on a date." Joon Pyo said. Ji Hoo looked at me, and I felt weird.

"Come and join us." Ji Hoo said.

"We are just playing. We kind of got hungry while we were out, so we already ate already, but you both enjoy. We will leave you alone." Woo Bin said.

"Are you crazy? I'm still hungry." Joon Pyo said. We all burst out laughing. Woo Bin gave Joon Pyo a stare.

"Ah… I get it." Joon Pyo smiled at Ji Hoo and me. "You kids enjoy." They all walked away, Yi Jung was staring at me, and then he left with the others. Ji Hoo and I stared at each other.

"That was… um…awkward." I said. He smiled at me. He continued eating.

"You want to do something later?" He asked me.

"Like what?"

"Well since we have no clothes to change into, want to go shopping?"

"Um… sure, that sounds fun." He nodded, and soon we are done eating.

"Hold on, let me tell the others where we are going." Ji Hoo said.

"Okay." He left, and then a minute later, Yi Jung came.

"Hey." He said.

"Oh, hey."

"Not drunk anymore?" He smiled.

"No. I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern."

"You and Ji Hoo seem pretty close."

"I guess."

"Well, while I was out, I brought this bracelet, and I thought it would look great with you. So here you go." He took out a bracelet, and gave it to me. It looks really gorgeous.

"Um… thanks?"

"You're welcome." Then Ji Hoo came back.

"Yi Jung." Ji Hoo said.

"Ji Hoo."

"Ready to go, Ga Eul?" Ji Hoo asked me.

"Yeah."

"Where you guys going?" Yi Jung asked.

"Shopping, want to come along?" Ji Hoo asked.

"No, that's alright, you guys have fun." Yi Jung left, and we walked to the car.

"I know this is none of my business, but do you still have feelings for Yi Jung?" Ji Hoo asked me.

"Um…" It took me for a while to answer. But why does he want to know? "Yeah, but it's been 4 straight whole years. I don't know if I still have the same feelings for him, like the last four years ago. And plus, he doesn't even like me back."

"How would you know that?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, if you are sure you still have the same feelings about him, I got a plan. It can prove to you if he likes you back or not."

"What plan? And if he doesn't like me back, that would make me even more hurt." Just thinking about it already, makes me feel pain.

"Don't worry. I'll be by your side, if you are ever hurt." He smiled at me.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

--Thank you soo much for who has read my story. Review :)


	4. The Plan

**Thank you soo much for those of you who have read my stories. Thanks to the people who reviewed my story :) Reading your reviews gives me ideas and makes me wanna continue with the story. So... I hope you review moree :) ****and who knows..if i have alot of reviews, the next chapter will be much longer than this one :)**

**Chu Ga Eul's POV**

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Hmm… the plan is you pretending to go out with me. But I hope you are good at acting, or he will figure it out." I remember the time, when I pretend to be Yi Jung's girlfriend.

"Hmm, okay."

"Just treat me like your own boyfriend, and I doubt that he will ever figure it out." He smiled. I smiled back. "Alright, let's buy some clothes, and we can head back."

"Okay." We went to basically every store. Brought some stuff that we needed, and then head back.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Put your arm around mine." I did what he had told me, and we started walking in. When we got in, everyone stared. Jan Di's mouth opened wide. Ji Hoo and I smiled.

"We're back" Ji Hoo said.

"You guys are pretty close together." Jan Di said. Ji Hoo and I looked at each other.

"That's because we are going out." I said. Another shock to everyone.

"My man!" Woo Bin said. Ji Hoo and I laughed a little.

"Well, hey I'm gonna go to my room. I'm kind of tired." I said. I really couldn't stay in one room with Yi Jung. He just kept on staring at me.

"Okay." Ji Hoo said. He kissed my cheek, and I walked to my room. I put my stuff on the ground, and went to lie on my bed. I was just staring at the bracelet that Yi Jung gave me. An hour later, someone knocked on the door, I went to go open it, and it was…


	5. Jealousy?

**Sorry for the long update. I was having my spring break, and I wasn't at home, so I couldn't write the story. But here's the next chp. Just like I promise you, it's long not short :) Hope you enjoy && reviewww.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So Yi Jung's POV**

When I first saw Ji Hoo and Ga Eul walked in, my eyes were probably wide open. I was pretty shock to see them together that close. Were they going out or something? I suddenly felt mad or jealous or something. I'm not too sure of my own mood. When they said that they were going out, my heart suddenly felt pain. I saw Ji Hoo kissed Ga Eul on the cheek, and just then, I felt like I want to just knock him out. Ga Eul went to her room. Ten minutes later, I decided to go take a walk, grabbed a bottle of wine, and then out of nowhere, I ended up in front of Ga Eul's room. Should I knock? Naw, I shouldn't. I went to turn to my room, but my hand was already knocking on the door. She opened the door.

"Um… Yi Jung?" She sounded confused, I just had to smile.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure." I walked in and went to go sit on a couch. Hmm, Ji Hoo isn't here.

**Chu Ga Eul's POV**

What is he doing here and why is he holding a bottle of wine? Don't tell me, he is gonna get drunk in here?

"So… um, what brings you here at this time?" I asked.

"To hang out."

"But, you got Woo Bin and them."

"But I want to hang and talk to you." He said. I feel like I was about to fall asleep. Even though I slept a lot today, I just felt like sleeping.

"Okay… but if I fall asleep on you, don't get mad at me. I'm just tired." I said and he laughed.

"I won't. If you fall asleep, I'll leave."

"Okay." He started opening the wine and he went to go grab 2 glasses.

"One for you and one for me." He said.

"How thoughtful of you." We started drinking. He was drinking the most.

"Are you trying to get drunk?" I asked.

"No. So you and Ji Hoo."

"What about us?"

"You guys together?"

"Yeah."

"Hm…" We talked for a while, and then next thing I knew, I was asleep.

**So Yi Jung's POV**

We have been talking for a while, and of course, she fell asleep. I was staring at her for a bit. She looks really cute when she is sleeping. I went over to her bedside, and kissed her forehead. I went back to drinking, until the bottle was finally done. I was so tired, I went to go lay on the bed, and went into a deep sleep.

**Chu Ga Eul's POV**

I was awake by my alarm on my cell phone. I was trying to get up, but something heavy was on me. Then I just notice Yi Jung sunbae is lying next to me, with his arm on me, and his leg over my body. Do I look like some kind of pillow, or a bear? I tried my best to get off the bed, without waking him up, but in the end we both fell to the ground and that woke him up.

"Whoa… I thought I was in my room." He said. Yeah, I thought so too.

"Well, it's my room."

"What time is it anyways?" I looked at my cell phone, and it was just 6:30 in the morning.

"6:30."

"I think I should get back to my room." He said that, while getting off the ground.

"Yeah, I think you should."

"Ow." He started rubbing his forehead.

"You drank too much. Get some pain killers while you are walking to your room." He nodded and left. I got ready, and by the time I was done, it was 8:30. Someone knocked on my door. I went to go open it.

"Ji Hoo." I said. "Come in." He came in and sat down on the couch.

"So, did anything happen last night?" He asked. I gave him a confused look and he smiled. "Did Yi Jung come here?"

"Wow, you are sure smart." We both laughed. "Yeah, he came. It was pretty surprising though."

"Hmm, interesting. Well we should head to breakfast, everyone is waiting for us."

"Okay, let me just grab my purse." I grabbed my purse, and we left my room. We walked into the restaurant, where they were waiting at.

"Aww, look, the newly couple has arrived." Woo Bin said. We both gave him a stare.

"Well, don't just stand there, come and eat. We got lots of things to do today." Joon Pyo said.

"Like what?" Jan Di asked.

"You'll see." Half an hour later, everyone was done eating, so they head out to the cars.

"Hey! Let's get a car that can fit all of us. That way, it will be more fun if we were together." Joon Pyo said.

"Sure." Ji Hoo said. Joon Pyo called for a van. It doesn't look like a van, more like a limo van. I'm not sure if that's possible, but it does look like it though.

"Wow." Jan Di said.

"Come on, let's go." Joon Pyo said. "We don't have all day."

"Yes, we do." Woo Bin said.

"Shut up, Woo Bin." Joon Pyo said. We all got in the car, Ji Hoo was sitting by me and Yi Jung was sitting in front of me. How awkward. Woo Bin was staring at Ji Hoo, me, and Yi Jung, back and forth.

"Woo Bin. Can you please stop looking at us? I feel awkward..." I said. He nodded and then glance at Jan Di and Joon Pyo. Ji Hoo, Yi Jung, and I burst out laughing.

"Woo Bin, you got serious issues man. First, you stare at them, and then us." Joon Pyo said.

"Sorry, but this is too interesting to watch. It's like TV." He said, and we burst out laughing again. Joon Pyo and Jan Di gave us the stare, and we stopped laughing.

"Alright, we're here." Joon Pyo said. Wow, it was a theme park. I haven't been to one of these in a long time.

"Theme park?" Woo Bin asked.

"Yeah." Joon Pyo smiled widely.

"We are not little kids anymore." Yi Jung said.

"Hey, hey. Theme parks are not only for kids, there are adults too. Like those couples over there." He pointed to a couple that looks really happy together. I was looking at the couple, until it turned into Ji Hoo and me. Whoa… I shook my head, and then it was them again.

"Are you okay, Ga Eul?" Jan Di asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Why did I have that kind of image?

"Well, let's get going." Jan Di said. We brought our tickets and we started going on many rides. Ji Hoo was by my side the whole time. Sometimes I saw Yi Jung looking at me and then looked away. We were on this scary roller coaster, it went down like a flash, I screamed and hold onto Ji Hoo tightly. He laughed. I just realized he has the cutest laugh ever. I couldn't help myself, but smile. Finally the ride was over.

"Seems like you were scared." Ji Hoo said.

"I was not. Just excited..." I said, not looking at him, but somewhere else.

"Don't lie. You were screaming your lungs out." He laughed. I hit him in the arm, but playfully.

"Oww." He made a sad face. I smiled.

"That's what you get."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Woo Bin asked.

"Nothing…" I said.

"Well… come on, let's go then." We went on more rides, until everyone decided to go home.

"We should go to a nightclub tonight." Woo Bin said.

"Sure, that would be fun. But let's go back to our hotel, rest, and then we will go to the club." Jan Di said.

"Alright, that would work too, and I'm hungry." Woo Bin said.

"Now that you mentioned it, I'm hungry too." Joon Pyo said. Everyone burst into laughing. The car came, we went in, and drove back to the hotel.

"Are we gonna eat first?" Woo Bin asked.

"You guys can eat. I'm not hungry." I said.

"You sure?" Jan Di asked.

"Yeah. Just call me when you guys are about to leave. I'm gonna go rest." I walked to my room and rest.

**Yoon Ji Hoo's POV**

Even though, Ga Eul and I are pretending to date. I think I'm starting to have feelings for her. She has been a very fun, nice, and funny girl. She is also beautiful. But I don't think she would ever have feelings for me, because mostly everyone knows that she likes Yi Jung. I came up with this idea, because I'm tired of Yi Jung not confessing his love for her. I know that he likes her too. You can actually tell how he acts and looks at her. It's pretty obvious.

"Hey, Ji Hoo, why don't you bring Ga Eul some food? You guys can go eat together." Woo Bin suggested. This is a great way to make Yi Jung jealous.

"Sure, I think I will go do that. See you guys later." I went to get some food and started walking to Ga Eul's room, until Yi Jung called me.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Can I talk to you for a bit?" He said.

"Sure." We walked to a table and sat down.

"Are you serious with Ga Eul?"

"Yeah, I'm serious. She's a very cool girl. Better than those girls I've seen."

"Really? What about Seo Hyun?"

"Hey, don't you go mention her name again. She's over, in the past. Now is the future." I grabbed the food and started walking away. I finally got to Ga Eul's room. I knocked and she opened the door.

"Hello." I said.

"Ji Hoo sunbae." I smiled.

"May I come in?"

"Sure." I went in, and sat on the table. "I thought maybe we could eat together. If that's alright with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine with me. I was just resting. Long day." I laughed a little, remembering when she screamed her lungs out.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, let's just eat." She sat across from me, and we started eating.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review :) Reading your reviews, make me wanna write more haha.


	6. A Call From The Cousins

Thank you soo much, for those who have reviewed my story. Enjoy the next chapter :)

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Yoon Ji Hoo's POV**

"Is the food good?" I asked her.

"Yes, definitely." She smiled at me.

"You know before I got to your room, Yi Jung and I was talking?"

"Really? What did you guys talk about?"

"You, of course."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you want to know what he said?"

"Do I really?"

"Hmm, yeah sure."

"Alright, tell me."

"He was like asking me if I was serious about you and I told him yes. Boy, did he got mad. You should have been there."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But are you serious about me?" She asked me. I couldn't say I do, because I'm not too sure yet.

"No…. remember, we are only pretending." She looked back down on her food.

"Hmm, yeah that's true." We stopped talking for a while. Until someone knocked on the door.

"I'll go open it." She said. I just nodded. When she opened the door, it was Woo Bin and Yi Jung. "Um, hey guys… come on in." She said.

"Yo, Ji Hoo." Woo Bin said.

"Hey."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you guys busy?" Woo Bin asked.

"No, we are just finishing eating." I said.

"Oh. Well, we are bored. Joon Pyo and Jan Di left us, and went somewhere private." Woo Bin said.

"Something interesting is gonna happen…." Ga Eul said in a mysterious voice. Everyone burst into laughing.

"Please… it's Jan Di you are talking about." Woo Bin said. Everyone laughed again. We talked for a while. Yi Jung was just staring at me and Ga Eul.

"Hey, guys. Sorry to be a party pooper, but I'm getting really tired." Ga Eul said.

"Oh, it's fine. You can sleep. We will leave." Yi Jung said.

"Okay." She said. Yi Jung, Woo Bin, and I were walking to the door until Ga Eul called my name.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Can you stay here for a bit?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Alright, you kids have fun now." Woo Bin said. Ga Eul's face turned red. Yi Jung and Woo Bin left the room.

"He is so immature." Ga Eul said.

"Ha-ha, well… that's just him." She yawns. "You're tired. Go, get some sleep. I'll leave."

"Okay. See you later."

"I'll wake you up, when they are getting ready to go." I went over to her, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Her face went red. "Oh, um, bye. Have a good sleep." I left the room, feeling hot. Is it just me or the weather is that hot? I went back to my room, and started listening to music.

**Chu Ga Eul's POV**

Whoa, did I felt warm when Ji Hoo kissed me on the forehead. No doubt, my face was probably like tomato red. Now, how can I sleep? When all I could think of is Ji Hoo and Yi Jung. I should probably go take a walk. To get my mind off of things. I got out of bed and went out my room. I started walking down the beach, until I saw Jan Di.

"Jan Di!" I yelled.

"Ga Eul, I thought you were in your room sleeping." She said.

"No, I feel like taking a walk. So why are you here alone?" I noticed Joon Pyo wasn't with her.

"He got me annoyed, so I left the room. He was being an ass."

"You guys are always arguing." Jan Di laughed.

"Well, you know what they say… arguing makes lovers closer to each other."

"Really? I have never heard of that before."

"Ha-ha, I don't know… it just pop out of nowhere in my head."

"Ohh. Jan Di is always Jan Di." She smiled at me.

"So how are you and Ji Hoo?"

"It's going pretty good."

"Well, that's good. Ji Hoo is a pretty nice guy. Better than Joon Pyo anyways." Jan Di said.

"Excuse me?!?!" Joon Pyo yelled, and that made us both jumped.

"Goo Joon Pyo! Don't you ever scare us like that ever again!" Jan Di yelled. Oh great, I was looking for peace and quiet, and here comes loudness.

"Did I just hear you say Ji Hoo is better than me?"

"Yeah, I did. He's so much better than you. But somehow, I'm in love with you!" Wow… that was interesting… Joon Pyo ran to her and hugged her.

"I love you too!" Joon Pyo said.

"Uh… I'm gonna go… see you later, Jan Di." I said.

"Okay." I left, and I started walking around the hotel, until I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I said.

"Ga Eul!" Two girls screamed.

"May I ask who this is?"

"Ji Eun and Eun Jung, your cousins."

"Ohh! Hey, wow… I haven't talk to you guys since like forever."

"Yeah, I know. So how you been?"

"I'm doing pretty well, how about you guys?"

"Pretty good. We got great news!"

"What is it?"

"We are moving to Korea!"

"With your parents too? Or just you guys?"

"Just us. Um, Ga Eul?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay, if we live with you? If you still have room anyways. It's okay if you don't want us to."

"Yeah it's okay, its soo boring with me alone at home." That was the truth.

"Yay! Awesome! Don't worry. We will help you pay for the house." Well that was good to hear, because I can't pay for them.

"Alright, so when you guys coming here?"

"Probably… next week on Monday."

"Okay, I'll pick you up from the airport."

"Okay! I will call you and tell you the time and everything." She said.

"Alright, sounds good. Well hey. I have to go… so talk to you soon?"

"Okay, bye!" I hung up, and put my phone away.

"Who was that?"

"Ah! Oh Yi Jung sunbae. You scared me." He really did, I nearly screamed to death.

"Ha-ha, sorry."

"It's alright."

"So… who were you just talking to on the phone?"

"Uh… nobody."

"Liar."

"Fine… don't believe me."

"Hmmm…" He was looking at me. He's making my heart beat really fast right now. I gotta look away. "Ga Eul."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Oh okay. Well I should get back to my room." He nodded and I ran back to my room. I wonder what he was about to say to me….

**So Yi Jung's POV**

I really wanted to tell her that......

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Did you guys enjoyed it? Haha. Well I have decided I need at least 10 reviews for this chapter, so I can post the next chapter up! :)**


	7. The Cousins Finally Came

**So Yi Jung's POV**

I really wanted to tell her that I like her, but after I tell her that, what is she going to do? She's already with Ji Hoo anyways. Maybe, I should just move on and forget about all this. Few hours have past. I got a phone call from Woo Bin saying it's time to get ready. I got ready and I walked out of the room and met everyone at the lobby.

"Yo! Ji Yung!" Woo Bin said. I wave at him and walked over to them.

"Ready?" Joon Pyo asked. Everyone nodded, and then they walked out of the hotel and got in the car. It took us for about 20 minutes to get there.

"Alright, time to party!" Woo Bin said excitedly. Tonight was our last day staying in Hawaii. We will be leaving tomorrow afternoon. I wonder would I be seeing Ga Eul after this trip. Ga Eul was beside Ji Hoo. We went into a VIP room. The waiter came in and asked for our drinks. We ordered our drinks and some snacks. The waiter left the room.

"Getting drunk tonight, Ga Eul?" Joon Pyo said.

"Um… no, I don't think so." Everyone laughed. Jan Di grabbed the microphone and started singing, and then Woo Bin joined her. The waiter came in with our orders. Once they got to drinking, they have gone crazy.

**Chu Ga Eul's POV**

Hmm, I wondered if my cousins came here, and they meet the guys. I wondered what their reactions would be like. Somehow, Ji Eun reminds me of Jan Di. They act pretty much the same, but look different. Hmm, I wondered if she will fall for Ji Hoo… and Eun Jung could probably go for Woo Bin. Wow, such couple. I smiled to myself, and then I heard someone talking to me.

"Hey, Ga Eul, are you okay? You are like smiling happily to yourself." Jan Di said.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about something funny."

"Ohh, well come on, let's sing!" Jan Di yelled. Wow, she is definitely drunk.

"No thanks, you can go sing with them." She nodded and she walked over to the guys. 2 hours later, they were all pretty beat. It's probably like 2 in the morning or so.

"Hey, we should head back. We have to go back to Korea tomorrow morning." Ji Hoo said. Of course, he wasn't that drunk. He was watching out for me though. How sweet of him. Now, I know why Jan Di liked him in the first place. Yeah, I think Ji Eun and Ji Hoo would be great together.

"Yeah, we should." I said. We left the club and got in the car. We drove back to the hotel. Ji Hoo and I had to help everyone to their rooms. How tiring. When I was helping Woo Bin to his room, he actually made me fell on the bed with him. He's really drunk, but thank god he didn't do anything, because Ji Hoo was there.

"Okay, that's all the people." Ji Hoo said.

"That was tiring." Ji Hoo laughed.

"You need to work out more." He laughed even more. I made an angry face.

"That's not funny." He laughed some more, but eventually stopped.

"Sorry. Alright, let's walk to your room. You are the last one that I have to help."

"I'm not that drunk."

"Just come on." He grabbed my arm and started walking, but I yanked my arm away.

"How about for tonight, I go sleep in your room?" I didn't really mean it, but…

"Okay." He smiled in like a devilish way, and picked me up and ran to his room.

"Ji Hoo sunbae! I really didn't mean it!"

"Too late." We are already in his room. He dropped me on the bed, and he started taking his jacket out. I was feeling uneasy. He can probably tell. He stopped stripping, and started laughing. "Good night." He went over to the couch, and lay down. I felt bad for him, it must be really uncomfortable.

"Hey, Ji Hoo, since this bed is big enough for the two of us… if you want, you can sleep here, and not on the couch."

"You said it." He got off the couch and went on the bed. He smiled at me and my heart started beating faster. "Good night." He said and fell asleep. He looks so peaceful while sleeping. I was just staring at him, until I fell asleep.

**Next Morning around 7.**

I woke up and saw Ji Hoo staring at me. I screamed and almost fell off the bed, but he caught me.

"You scared me there for a minute." I said to him.

"Sorry. Well, we should be getting ready. Joon Pyo called me and said we will be leaving at 10." He said.

"Oh okay. I guess I'm gonna go to my room then, see you later." He nodded and I left the room.

"Ga Eul!" Woo Bin said. He sure woke up early.

"Oh, hey Woo Bin sunbae."

"Did you just come out of Ji Hoo's room?"

"Yeah."

"Something interesting must have happened last night."

"No… nothing happened. Well, I gotta go get ready, so see you later."

"Okay, whatever you say. But, don't worry, I will find out sooner or later."

"Ha-ha, how about never?"

"That's kind of mean, you know?" He said. I smiled and walked to my room. I pick out my clothes, went to go take a shower, brush my teeth, and did my makeup and hair. It was 9 something when I was done with everything. There wasn't much to pack up. I didn't even bring a suitcase. All I have was bags of clothes, when I went shopping with Ji Hoo. I walked out of the room, and went to the main lobby.

"There you are. Now, all we gotta wait for is Jan Di and Joon Pyo." Woo Bin said.

"Here, Ga Eul, give me your things, so I can put them on the plane." Ji Hoo said.

"Okay." I gave him my bags and he left and came back in less than a minute.

"Finally, we can leave." Yi Jung said.

"Sorry, there was something we had to do." Joon Pyo said. Everyone gave them the look.

"Mind your own business." Joon Pyo said. We all walked out and we got on a car that would take us to the private jet.

"This was a fun trip. Just like the old days." Joon Pyo said.

"Yeah, we should do this every weekend." Woo Bin said.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but I don't have that much free time like you guys do." I said and remember I got two of my cousins coming over here, living with me. The ride back home was pretty much quiet. Well except for Woo Bin and Yi Jung talking nonsense like always.

"Hey! We should have a party later at Joon Pyo's house." Yi Jung said.

"You guys can go party, I have to get home and…" I stopped talking. They were looking at me and waiting for me to finish probably.

"And…?" Yi Jung said.

"Hehe, nothing…"

"Sure… but yeah, we should party!" Yi Jung. Party, party, party, that's all they could think of. I was quiet throughout the whole ride home.

"We're back home!" Yi Jung and Woo Bin yelled.

"Do you guys have to scream about everything?" I asked.

"Yeah, mostly everything." Woo Bin said.

"Oh, great."

"Let me give you a ride home, Ga Eul." Ji Hoo said.

"No, it's okay. You can go with them." I said.

"Ga Eul just let him take you home already." Jan Di said.

"Hmm, okay fine. I'll see you guys later. Bye and it was nice seeing you again Yi Jung." I said to him and we walked to Ji Hoo's car.

"Well, our plan worked. Yi Jung is jealous."

"Yeah, it sure did. So, what's next?"

"Well… we have to see what he is going to do next."

"Right… "After that, we didn't talk much. We are finally at my house. "Thanks for the ride, Ji Hoo sunbae."

"No problem, talk to you later." He said and I grabbed my things and got out of the car. When I got to my front door, he left. I put my stuff in my room and went in the living room to go watch TV. I just realized tomorrow is Monday. That means my cousins are coming over. Wow, this is all coming too fast. Just then I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, it's me, Ji Eun."

"Hey, so what time are you guys coming over here?"

"8 at night."

"Okay, then. See you there."

"Hey, Ga Eul, are you really sure you don't mind us living with you?"

"Seriously, I don't mind. At least I got some company at home."

"Ha-ha, I guess you're right. Well, then I need to wake up early tomorrow. So see you soon!" She said.

"Okay, bye." I hung up and put my phone on the table. I should go to sleep too. I have to go work tomorrow. Ugh, I'm so tired. I went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, brush my teeth, and went to sleep.

**Next morning around 10.**

I was awake by the alarm. Time for work! I did my daily routine. I got out of my house and drove to work.

"Morning Ga Eul." My boss says.

"Morning."

"Well, get to work. We gotta finish these designs."

"Yes ma'am." As of today, I am a fashion designer. I became a fashion designer like 2 years ago, and I really enjoy doing this type of work. Even though, it can be tiring and all that, but it's worth it. Two hours later, it was lunch time. I walked to a nearby restaurant to eat.

"How many people?" The waiter asked.

"Just one."

"Okay, right this way." He took me to a table, gave me a menu.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Um… probably just water."

"Okay, be right back." He left. I looked at the menu. He came back with my drink and asked for my food. I told him what I wanted and then he left.

"Ga Eul." Jan Di said.

"Jan Di, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Ha-ha. Eat of course."

"Right, so are you by yourself or with Joon Pyo?"

"Joon Pyo."

"Ohh, that's cool." Just then Joon Pyo walked in.

"Oh! Ga Eul, hey!" He said.

"Hey."

"Man, you missed it yesterday. That party was crazy!" He said excited.

"Hmm, I can imagine." We all laughed.

"Well, we will leave you alone, and see you later tonight?" Jan Di said.

"Tonight? What's going on?" I asked.

"We're having a celebration." She said.

"For what?"

"For our 2nd year anniversary since we got married."

"Oh, that's right."

"So, you will come right?" Joon Pyo asked. Oh crap, I gotta pick up my cousins.

"Uh, I can't…."

"Why not?" Jan Di asked.

"I have to go pick up my cousins."

"Well, then they can come too. It's going to be at Joon Pyo's restaurant." I remembered going there once, it was pretty big.

"Okay, fine. I'll come."

"Yay! Well, we will see you later then." They left, I ate, and then I went back to work. I worked until it was 7. One more hour until picking them up. Might as well go get ready. I went into my closet, and look for an outfit to wear. After for about 15 minutes, I finally found something. It was a strapless shirt, purple, with designs on it, and a jean skirt. I went to go take a shower, and after that, I put my hair kind of wavy, and put on my outfit. I did my makeup, took my purse, and head out to the airport. When I got to the airport, it was already 8:15. They are probably out by now. I was walking in, and seeing them take their suitcases. I was right.

"Ji Eun! Eun Jung!" I yelled.

"Ga Eul! You are late!" Ji Eun said. I ran over to them.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. Well, hey. Let's hurry. We have a party to attend."

"What? Well, thank god we are dressed nicely." Ji Eun said.

"You guys are always pretty, so it doesn't matter what you wear." I said.

"Ga Eul, you are pretty too." Eun Jung said.

"Liar, anyways come on." I helped them get the suitcases in the car, and we drove to the place.

"Wow, this place is really huge." They said.

"Yeah, I know."

"So, what's the party about?"

"Well, it's my best friend, Jan Di, anniversary. It's their second year being married."

"Ohh, that's cool." We walked in the restaurant, and I saw Yi Jung and them.

"Ga Eul, you're here!" Woo Bin said. He looked at me, and then at my cousins. "Well, well, well, may I ask who these two young beautiful ladies are?"


	8. Unsuspected

**Chu Ga Eul's POV**

"Hey, hey, Woo Bin. They are not your play thing, so back off." I said to him.

"Hey, are you trying to make me look bad? I'm just being polite."

"Sure, you are…"

"Ah… so this is the famous Song Woo Bin." Eun Jung said.

"You have heard of me?" Wow, I think everyone has. I'm serious, he is slow sometime.

"Yeah, well, I'm Song Eun Jung and this is my sister, Song Ji Eun."

"Hey! We have the same last name." Woo Bin said. I have just noticed that. I wondered if they could be related or not."

"Hmm, interesting, you know, we might be related." Ji Eun said.

"I gotta find out." Woo Bin said.

"I'm pretty sure, we are not. So, don't waste your time." Eun Jung said.

"Ga Eul, you look extremely beautiful tonight." Woo Bin said.

"Don't you dare try to hit on my cousin, she is taken." Ji Eun said.

"Yeah, we all know that. She's taken by Ji Hoo."

"Yoon Ji Hoo? No, she's taken by Calvin." Ji Eun said.

"Ji Eun! Stop saying nonsense!"

"Sorry, but it's true…" Everyone was now looking at me.

"So who is he?" Woo Bin asked.

"Well, he's my friend, and Ga Eul spent the summer one time over at my place, and they met. She was obsessed with that guy." Ji Eun said, and I could tell Yi Jung was looking at me. Ji Hoo just looked somewhere else. Once we get home, Ji Eun is gonna pay for this. Right now I am like in an awkward position.

"Um… yeah, can we just pretend we didn't have this conversation? Okay, thank you." I said.

"Okay, you guys go find the table, we are just gonna have to say hi to a couple of people, and we will be there soon." Jan Di said.

"Sure." Yi Jung said. They walked away, and we went to look for a table, which wasn't really hard.

"Ji Eun, you know I'm gonna kill you for just saying that." I whispered to her.

"Don't worry, Ga Eul. Nobody cared… well I noticed Yi Jung and Ji Hoo did." What? Ji Hoo? Are you serious?

"Well, of course Ji Hoo cared, he's my boyfriend. But... Yi Jung…."

"Yi Jung…?" Ji Eun said.

"Nothing, just please don't say any nonsense."

"Okay…"

"Hey, Ga Eul, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ji Hoo said who was sitting next to me.

"Sure." We both got up.

"Where are you guys going?" Eun Jung asked.

"Uh… out for a walk, be right back." I said. We went outside. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"You know how your cousin, Ji Eun, was like talking about Calvin?"

"Yeah…."

"I think that just made Yi Jung even more mad and jealous. You should have seen his face." Let's not forget, you too. I would have looked, but I was just too embarrassed.

"Oh, ha-ha." I didn't sound any excited, I don't know why, could I be falling for Ji Hoo now?

"You don't seem to be happy."

"No, I am. It's just that… uh, never mind. Let's just head back okay?"

"Sure." We walked back to the table. Jan Di and Joon Pyo were now there.

"Where did you guys go?" Joon Pyo asked.

"Goo Joon Pyo, stop being so nosy." Jan Di said, and I gave her a look that says thank you. She nodded.

"Well, shall we get to eating then?" Ji Hoo asked, and everyone nodded. We started eating, once we were done. Songs were playing and everyone started dancing. Woo Bin was like all over Eun Jung. Everyone was having fun, but soon the fun had to end.

"It was fun. We should hang out more often, Eun Jung." Woo Bin said.

"Sure, just call me when you want to." She gave him her number. We left, and when we got right back home, everyone went to sleep like right away, pretty tired. They didn't even take out their suitcases.

After for about 3 months, Yi Jung found out Ji Hoo and I were just acting, because Ji Hoo was smart enough to let it slip. He was actually falling for Ji Eun. But, in the end, they started going out, and they are actually doing pretty well together. Yi Jung finally asked me out, you don't know how happy I was. At first, I thought I actually had feelings for Ji Hoo, but that was just a big misunderstanding. Even though, I'm like madly in love with Yi Jung, everyday he is making me love him even more, if it's possible. Nothing in the world, can explain my love for him. So, today I was having a party at my house. Everyone was having fun, until someone rang the doorbell. I went to go opened the door, and it was Calvin. I was speechless. So, my cousin, Ji Eun, came beside me.

"Who's at the door?" I didn't even reply. So, she looked to see who it was. "Calvin! Oh my gosh, why are you here?"

"To visit you guys." He smiled at me. I finally recovered from my shock.

"Hey, Calvin, I haven't seen you in a while." I said.

"Yes, indeed, it has been a while. I have missed you." He came closer to me and gave me a hug. Of course, Yi Jung saw that, so he came running over to us.

"Who's this, Ga Eul?"

"He's Calvin." I told him.

"Oh, hey, I'm Yi Jung, her boyfriend." He made a voice, when he said boyfriend, which made me laugh a little.

"Why don't you invite him in? Instead of standing here and talking?" Yi Jung suggested.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that, come on in Calvin." I said, sounding embarrassed. Once Calvin got in, everyone stopped what they were doing and just stare.

"You know, it's rude to stare at people. Didn't you guys learn your manners?" I said and everyone started laughing.

"Oh my gosh, Calvin!" Eun Jung ran over to him and gave him a big hug. Woo Bin sure did looked pissed off.

"Hey, Eun Jung, I see you are doing great." She smiled at him.

"Guys, this is Calvin, and this is Joon Pyo, Jan Di, Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, and you already Yi Jung." I said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Jan Di said. "Well, come over and join us." We walked over to where they were.

"So, what are you doing over here in Korea, Calvin?" Eun Jung asked.

"Oh, I just felt like visiting Korea, and visiting you guys of course." He said.

"That's cool. Well it's great to see you again." Ji Eun said. Everyone was just talking to Calvin and getting to know him. Yi Jung was just staring at him. Don't tell me, he's jealous…."

"Yi Jung." I whispered to him. He looked at me. "Are you okay?" He nodded and went back to drinking. "Hey, come with me in my room for a minute." He nodded and we both got up. They noticed, but they didn't say anything. Thank god. Finally, we were in my room. "Yi Jung, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." I gave him a look.

"Don't lie to me, ever since Calvin got here, you have been quiet and you just kept on staring at him. Don't tell me you're jealous." When I said that, he looked somewhere else. "I'm correct, you are jealous. Aww, come on, Yi Jung, you know I love you. Yeah, I liked Calvin, but that's in the past now. Now is present, not the past, okay?"

"I love you too."

"Now, we should head on back downstairs." I said, getting off the bed. He pulled me back down.

"How about we just stay here?"

"That sounds fine with me, but we should at least get some food or drinks."

"How about both?"

"Sure, I'll be right back. Just watch T.V or something." I said. He gave me the smile that makes my heart skips a beat and turned on the T.V. and I went downstairs to get some things.

"Where's Yi Jung?" Joon Pyo asked.

"In my room."

"What are you guys doing up there? Come join the party." I just ignored him and went into the kitchen and grabbed the things that I needed. I walked back upstairs.

"Hey, I'm back."

"Welcome back." He walked over to me, took the things that were in my hands and put it on a table. After that, he picked me up and carried me onto my bed. "You know, you are one beautiful woman." I probably blushed when he said that, and then out of nowhere, he kissed me. That sure caught me off-guard, but I was soon recovered and started kissing him back. We separated, because we needed air. "You know I love you, Ga Eul. Always and forever." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You know I love you too."

"Nothing can tear us apart." I hope it's like that. I want to be with Yi Jung forever. Until the day I die. I was just lying on Yi Jung, watching some T.V. and I guess I fell asleep. When I woke up, Yi Jung was still next to me and awake. I looked up at him, and he smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked me.

"Morning, I sure did. How about you?" I asked in a sleepy voice.

"Perfect, you sleep like an angel." That made my face turned really red.

"Well, we should get ready, and see what they want to do today." I said.

"Yeah." Once we got ready, we walked downstairs, and when I came down, the living room was a mess. It was like a jungle.

"Oh my god, look at them. I guess they really hit it off." I said.

"Yeah, they sure did."

"Hey, wake up! Look at this mess!" I yelled at them, and nobody moved. Ji Eun moved, but to just closed her ears. Rude.

"Should I let them sleep? Or make them wake up?" I asked Yi Jung.

"Just let them sleep, let's go to a restaurant and have breakfast."

"Sure, I would like that." We left the house and went to a restaurant close by to eat. I checked my phone and it was only 10 in the morning.

"What time do you think they were knocked out?" I asked him.

"Probably around 4 or 5."

"Hmm. When I get home, I have to clean that mess." I let out a big sigh.

"You don't have to, make them clean, since they made the mess."

"No, that would be mean of me."

"Or I could call the cleaning service."

"Hmm, that's sounds like it could work. Okay, I'll go with that." He smiled at me. We started eating, and when we were done, we decided to go back home. When we got home, they were still sleeping.

"Sleepyheads." We both laughed.

"Hey, I heard that." Ji Eun said.

"Wow, you're awake."

"Yeah."

"Then, why aren't you getting up?"

"Because I can't get up."

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because I'm too tired."

"Lazy bum." I said.


	9. Not Continuing

Hey guys, okay…. I have been really busy, so I don't think I can continue writing this story, and plus I can't think of anything to write. Sorry, but when I think of something that has to deal with Ga Eul, Yi Jung, and Ji Hoo, then I would surely write a story for you guys.

I am soo sorry! But just wait for the next story, hopefully better than this one (:


End file.
